chocolate and mistletoe
by Bogizan89
Summary: Christmas oneshot. Yuri has a little christmas present for Wolfram.


Title: Dress it up with **chocolate and mistletoe  
**Pairings: Yuuram  
Chapter: 1/1 (maybe 1/2 if I can find the time)  
Rating: I'm guessing, pg-13  
Summary: Yuri has a little christmas present for Wolfram

* * *

Dress it up with **chocolate and mistletoe**

The smell of hot boiling chocolate ghosted through the entire castle. Sweet, bitter, full creamy, the cocoa speeding like lightning through air and filled his nostrils.

Not a very common scent though. Mostly the castle smelled like.. well like the castle. Wood, stone, paper, his mother's perfume that overmasters most other smells. How, was a mystery to him. Even when she was gone her smell still lingered in the halls. Making everyone watch their step, waiting for her to jump from behind them. Fearing that eventually their faces will end up in her cleavage.

With each step that he got closer to the kitchen, the scent in the air got thicker. Eventually the warmth spread itself from the pots and pans to his face, caressed his cheeks and made him feel somewhat home. Even though he already was home. A smile graced his face as he finally reached the small room of culinary.

The sight that caught his eye was quite unusual. The ever so busy maids, seeded on three chairs. One with her head on her palms and her elbows resting on the wooden table, the other leaning back on her chair and the last one looking around her, boredom twitching in her eyes. The reason for the quite foreign display was wiggling on her feet, her voice singing a happy tune while she managed control over the contents of the pots.

"Mother." He greeted, his own voice holding a happy cheer.

The woman turned around, her pony tail floating in the air with her movement. She smiled ever so happy when he met her rich brown eyes.

"Wolf-chan!"

He felt her fingers digging in the blue fabric of his suit while she pulled him forward. His feet almost slipping on the floor when a forceful step was taken, pushing him to her body. It wasn't that bad, his real mother was worse. Now, he didn't need to struggle for air when his face was buried in two well formed breasts. This hug, given actually by his fiancé's mother, was far more comfortable.

Wolfram preferred calling her mother. He didn't think about it first and it just rolled out of his mouth. But it made him feel better. Like it was a promise that one day will be magically fulfilled.

"And call me mama." She said with a slight delicate frown before she returned to her job and sang something again. She voiced the words jingle bell which he didn't understand but didn't really care about cause it sounded nice.

"Mama.." His voice was tentative, trying out the word that sounded to informal to be used by him. "What are you doing? You're a guest here. We have staff to cook. You don't ne"

"Oh, no,no,no! This can't be done by just anyone! It needs to be done accurate."

"Chocolate?" He asked since evey breath he took was bathed in cocoa.

"That too. Can't have Christmas without sweets certainly not chocolate!" Her face slightly turned to him so she could offer him a wink wich made his cheeks glow a light pink.

"But what can we serve for dinner today if you won't let us prepare anything?" Doria, one of the maids asked, her voice edging to despair.

"Don't worry! It's all taken care off." She send another wink, this time to the maid then focused all her concentration to her cooking.

"Grandma, grandma, granma, granma, granna, granna!" A childish voice sounded, the voice grew louder and nearer along with small stamping footsteps. In a blink of an eye a little girl was around the busy, brown haired woman. The two greeted by hugging then hugged some more while some kisses where shared.

"Papa!" The energetic little girl yelled while hurrying over to him after she was done with greeting her grandma, almost knocking him off his feet then gave him the same treatment.

He didn't mind her hugs either he even liked it. It was _his_ little girl afterall. All the attention received by her was far more than welcomed.

"What got you so excited?" He asked, sweeping a curly lock out of her face.

"It's the smell of chocolate!" The sound of another female voice cheered with excitement which made his eyes widen before he got spun around and his face got pushed into something soft and unwanted.

"Mother." He complained through gritted teeth when freedom found him again.

"You know chocolate has a great effect on one's libido too. We should serve Yuri Heika some!" The blonde haired woman said as if she had mastered up a brilliant plan.

"Mother!" He yelled, complaining. How could she say such things!

"What´s a libeedoh papa Wolfram?" Big brown eyes blinked and looked up at him with a large amount of curiosity.

"Ow cheri!" It was the brown haired woman that started giggling and got the blonde woman to giggle with her. Suddenly it didn´t seem like the greatest idea to have those two in one room. The two women started laughing some more and chit chatted about some silly, and probably embarrassing, things.

"It´s euhm," how can one explain what a libido is to a child, "euhm one´s craving for candy." He found himself saying, knowing he´s going to regret it greatly before the day his over.

She smiled widely, "I have a very big libee mmmhmm!" His hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Luckily the two woman were to much enticed in eachother to hear any of it.

"It´s euhm not often used. You´ll sound silly saying that word." He retrieved his hand and smiled at her. "I don´t want my daughter to sound silly now, do I?"

"Ooooh I don´t wanna sound silly either!" She said with a shake of her head, believing every word he said.

It made him feel a little guilty but if he had refused to tell her she would've whined untill he did and no way is he telling her what it really means. In his mind she's still a little kid and shouldn't know things like that yet.

Greta tried to climb up on the table but it looked like she was a bit to short and failed in getting on it. He chuckled and helped his daughter. When she sat on the table her small arms circled his neck and pulled him closer to plant a small sweet kiss on his cheek. He smiled and returned one to her tanned cheek.

He placed himself on the table too. It wasn't very proper but manner's were to soon forgotten as it lost the battle against the homely comfortable feeling that shone throughout the whole room. He bet it had something to do with the perky brown haired woman.

Both father and daugther looked at said woman, who was dipping cookies in chocolate.

"I want some!" The girl next to him said.

"They're not done yet Greta, sweetheart." His fiancé's mother walked to another pot and poured some of the liquid content into two cups. Then she topped it with a spoon of whipped cream and some scraped white chocolate.

She walked over to them with a sweet smile on her face and a colourful decorated cup in each hand. "Here you go. Drink this!" She placed one next to Greta and one next to Wolfram.

Then the woman walked back to her self appointed job and chatted again with Cheri, while making a cup of a hot chocolate for the both of them and the maids. She was telling a quite amusing story about how she and Yuri used to dress up as adorable angels on christmas day.

There was another sound coming to the kitchen. This time it was music. More professional than what the brown haired woman just sang. The vocals were companied by instrumental music. There was also another voice singing loudly that wasn't quite as good as the professional voices.

In walked Gunter singing loudly and as cheerful as ever, his arms moving with him in an unknown dance. Conrad and his amused looking smile followed, then Gwendal scowling darkly probably wanting to shut Gunter up. The last person arriving had a big goofy smile on his face. He stared at the handsome king, his fiancé.

His emerald eyes traveled down to where his ears received the main music from. It was a silver coloured, box Yuri held on to. He had seen it before in the time he had spend on earth but was still confused about how those things worked.

Yuri placed it on a free space on the counter then stole a cookie from a plate.

"Yuri! Those are not done!" Yuri's mother complained.

"Taste fine by me!" He said grinning madly and breaking his cookie in two, presenting half to his curly haired daughter.

The girl's focus slid from her cup, which she had already eaten all the whipped cream off, to the cookie. Her first bite was small then a certain glow covered her face and the cookie was finished within mere seconds. With the chocolate covered cookie done her full concentration reached to her warm cup again, forgetting to give the new arrivels a smothering hello.

Conrad had been caught by the two women. He smiled politely and nodded every now and then. The female lips didn't look like they even paused for a second. They just kept on going with an amused Conrad in the middle.

Gwendal frowned and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed. Near him a, still singing, Gunter. "Don't you just love earth songs!" He said to no one in particular and continued on singing. He had to give it to him that it was pretty impressive that he knew all the words.

"I tried to put the cd-player louder than him but.. it can't go any louder than that." Yuri jumped up the table, sitting next to him.

He almost wanted to say something about how kings don't sit on tables but then reminded himself that he was too, sitting like a kid, on a table. That caused him to be a little embarrassed however it didn't seem like anybody minded.

He felt a small bit of warmth pressed against his thigh and his eyes noticed how close they sat. Their legs were actually touching. However Yuri probably didn't notice nor would he care if he did. But the blonde couldn't help himself from secretly liking it.

"What you got there Greta?" The king asked, bending a bit forward to see the girl sitting on Wolfram's other side.

"Hot Chocolate." The blonde answered for his daughter. He looked at his own cup that had been placed between him and Greta. He swept his finger through the melting whipped cream and displayed his cream topped finger before Yuri's face. "It's quite delicious. Want a taste?"

A devious smirk played on his lips, knowing the king was to much of a wimp to ever taste cream of any part of his body.

After he saw the king's face changing into a satisfying shade of pink he wanted to retread his finger. However couldn't since warm moisture lips encircled the digit, warming up his own face. His eyes were huge and it felt as if Yuri was now mentally smirking at him.

Next thing he knew the only music in the room was provided by the mysterious singing box and something with lavender coloured and scented hair rushed over to them.

Gunter dipped his finger in Wolfram's _hot_ choco, not seeing the vage cloud of steam rising from the christmas decorated cup. There was a yelp, tears floating through air and something reddish could be seen just above Gunter's lip.

A few seconds later a burned finger with melted cream and choco dripping off of it found itself before Yuri's face. The boy's face had a smile planted up on it, the end of his lip twitching up and down nervously. "hehe.. Gunter.."

The red on Wolfram's face was the colour of anger this time. He'd better get the turned on adviser away from his fiancé before the wimp starts licking sweet things of everyone's finger.

"Heika, do mine!!"

"Gunter! Stay away from _my_ fiancé!" The blonde haired boy jumped off of the table and started pushing the adviser away. Yelps of protest and wrath filled the room blending in with the cheerful christmas music on the background.

"Eeeh.. Wolfram let's go take a walk!" The dark haired king suddenly said as he also jumped of the table.

With Gunter's arm around his shoulder, his hand's against the adviser's chest and the other arm of Gunter sputtering with protests in the air he turned his face to Yuri. He looked a little confused. His fiancé offering to go walk with him alone wasn't really all that common.

"O..key"

The two released each other. One of them sad to have missed out on the golden chance to have felt his king's sacred lips on his skin.

The women in the room had still engaged themself in a set of female giggles. The blonde one of them couldn't resist to say something bold before their two boys left the room.

"Wolfy! Perhaps you should give Yuri Heika some chocolate before you go." She added a suggestive wink, sending the message through that she didn't mean anything innocent.

"It'll give him a big libido!" A little, brown haired girl with cream on the corners of her mouth cheered happily while her feet kicked up childishly in the air. Already forgetting what he said about the unpopularity of the word.

Yuri's eyes went huge, his mouth gaped open, "WHA!" He managed to say before he was unceremoniously pulled out of the room by the blonde.

The two boys missed the chaos that unrolled after that in the kitchen, though they could hear a few not well promising sounds.

The king's eyes were still big and filled with unbelief as Wolfram guided him away from the noises and the chocolate scented room.

"Where did you want to go?" The blonde asked with the most innocent smile, ignoring the sputtering sounds the king released.

Yuri blinked and was obviously distracted by that smile. "Let's go.. euhm to the gardens."

"What are we going to do in the gardens?" He asked, looking more like the normal Wolfram.

"Euhm taking a walk?"

"Why?" The blonde eyebrows found themself in a frown while he stopped walking and crossed his arms.

The king sighed, "come on." He grabbed his arm and now was the one doing the pulling. "I.." There was a trace of a faint blush on his face that made Wolfram wonder what was going through his mind. "I.. Euhm have a christmas present.. for you."

A slight blush rose to his own face now, "aren't we suppose to do that tomorrow morning?" He asked not really sure because these christmas traditions were new to him.

"Yeah.. it's a special kind of present." The dark haired boy turned his head to him and grinned silly with the blush still colouring his face.

In the garden Yuri told Wolfram to wait next to the huge christmas tree, they planted in the garden a week ago. The lights in the tree were blinking, a little annoying, and sparkling glitters of christmas balls were floating in the air.

It didn't take long for Yuri to return with his familiar grin on his face. Proudly he presented his present to Wolfram, forgetting that the blonde mazoku probably didn't know the concept of the thing.

"It's a twig." Wolfram said plainly.

"No, I mean yes but not really. It's called mistletoe."

The blonde raised his eyebrows, "still a twig."

"No, it's a.." His cheeks coloured bright pink, "a kiss."

He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows in a deep frown and shook his head slightly, indicating he didn't understand.

"It's a tradition on earth. You know I thought with it being christmas and stuff. We could maybe start to, like, I mean.. euhm."

"Wimp."

"Hey! Don't call me that! It's a big step for me you know. I still think it's w I mean I need to get used to it, you know."

"I don't know.. because you won't tell me because you're a wimp." The blonde reasoned with all seriousness on his face.

"Alright," a sudden determination evolved in black eyes and he raised his hand with the small branch in his hand above their heads. "Here."

His green eyes rolled up with the movement and looked at the lifted branch above his head. "That's my present?"

"This is."

Yuri moved closer, making Wolfram blink and take a step back. However Yuri decided to not be the christmas wimp and pulled Wolfram back. Their lips almost touching, so close that they felt something like electricity moving inbetween them.

Wolfram's eyes were wider than they ever were, not really realizing what had just happening but not really disliking it. Their lips were finally touching, just planted against each other, exchanging warmth. His vision existed out of Yuri's closed eyes. Besides the touch of their lips nothing was happening.

A few uncomfortable seconds passed and he decided that this probably wouldn't happen again anytime soon so he should make the best of it. He pushed his lips firmer against Yuri's. The other boy responding the same way. Their lips started to rub gently against each other.

He heard something fall, what would be his silly present. He still didn't understand the mistletoe thing but taking in that he was actually kissing his fiancé he didn't really care.

Yuri's arms wrapped around his shoulder and the wimp, to his surprise, was taking control over their first real kiss. His own hands placed upon his thighs, sliding slowly up his back.

Even though it was a little sloppy, the feel of Yuri's soft lips on his was not something he was going to forget easily. He had never experienced the scent of Yuri from so close before and relieve filled his body that he was finally able to put his arms around his love.

They parted, eyes slowly opening. The colourful, blinking lights of the tree dancing up on their faces. Their own lights happily playing in their eyes, their colours matching as water and fire. Though steam had yet to evolve.

"We should go back." The ebony haired king said after a little while.

But honestly it was to early for steam and the wakening fire of their passion had been enough for their first christmas together.

"I liked your present." Wolfram said, smiling and taking Yuri's arm.

"Ehehehe.. you did?" His fiancé asked a little nervously and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"You wimp."

---------

I hope someone enjoyed it. Sorry for all the mistakes I didn't have a lot of time to re-read it.


End file.
